Save me from him or not (Kevinxedd) (Edxeddy) (Rolfxjohnny)
by sasucrazynaru
Summary: Kevin a mafia boss, owns everything all the bad things you can imagine and then there is double d or edd who is a high school teacher who is in fact a scientist. What happens when mafia boss wants some pleasure for himself and his men so the best place to target, high school read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi guys wow another new story that's not sasunaru** 😱 **so I hope you all like this and if you do go and check out my other stories as well**

The skies are clear as I walked out of my apartment, standing there for a bit I closed my eyes and took deep breath taking as much clean oxygen as I can

I sighed blissfully

'This is a blessing, so peaceful so quite'

*honk*

A loud sound interrupted my thoughts followed by a voice

"Hey double d come on we are going to be late if you are just going to stand there and daydream" shouted a man sitting in his faded green car waving his arm like crazy

I sighed and laid my eyes upon that person and smiled

Hello I am edd also known as double d

"Coming coming hold your horses ed" I chuckled as I ran the short distance and hopped into the seat of his car

As you probably don't know I am a teacher, I teach chemistry and sometimes biology and physics

"Yah yah, so again why do we have to go so early today"

Ed asked as he pulled out of my drive way and onto the main road

And this is ed my childhood friend he is also a teacher but he teaches physical education, after graduation he applied for this school and got in, he never really liked studying he liked to be a free spirit never being caged, as for me i became a world famous scientist did many thing during my career (I am still young though) but then ed called me up asking for my help

I was eventually getting a bit frustrated as I could not find the answer to my latest discovery so I accepted the offer, wanting some change and maybe this could help with my problem

It's been 3 months since I started teaching, it has its ups and downs but it's fun

"Well the principle wanted to change the schedule so he wants the teachers advice hence the early meeting" I answered as ed sped along the empty road, we could see the sun rays right around the corner bringing along with it the warmth

"Ah, the stupid principle don't know when to conduct meetings who keeps them at 5:30 in the morning" he groaned as he kept on increasing the speed

I ignored it as I knew he won't listen to me even if I drill it in him to follow speed rules

I looked out the window looking at the scene in front of me, it was so beautiful so mesmerizing

I closed my eyes capturing the image in my head as the wind blew by ruffling few strands of hair that managed to escape my cap

After a few minutes we parked in front of the school

It sure was empty leaving few cars here and there

I stepped out and waited for eddy to finish up as he was done we both walked inside, the school empty and cold as we made our way up the stairs towards the principle office

When we arrived I knocked politely while eddy suggested to just barge in, we were having a whisper debate on what was the right thing to do

We heard a small 'come in' and we did, there were already few teachers present, one teacher had a huge mug of coffee in their hand taking few sips every now and then, another teacher had bags under her eyes as the early meeting messed up everyone's sleep schedule

I greeted them while me and eddy took our seats waiting for few more teachers to show up, with some time to spare i went through my notes making sure i did not miss anything, i wanted my students to have the correct knowledge on the material they are studying

So what do you think will this strike you to continue reading, If so then plz like, comment and follow

You could also find this story on my wattpad account crazyfreakdeath


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sup another chapter up

"Ok, so I presume you all know why you are here" the principle said as he adjusted his tie staring at each one of us

"The schedule we have currently is...how I say this...boring, I want to make it fun for the students so I need ideas as to what we can change" he said as he finished setting papers in order

I raised my hand waiting for the principle to notice

He locked eyes with me but turned away; as if never saw me, I was a bit taken a back but did not let it get to me, I brought my hand back down

This was a normal occurrence so I did not let it get to me

After me someone else raised their hand

"Ah... yes what do you have in mind" the principle leaned forward a bit as he placed his right hand under the desk and smiled

Edd made a disgusted sound beside me, when I looked at him confused he shook his head

Vic nodded and proceeded

"Well we don't really have to change the schedule, I mean it's great as it is now but if we are I don't what them to be having too much fun, kids these days are getting more rowdy for them to be proper gentlemen and gentlewomen, I want them to study constantly so that the school will become first in academics"

The principle nodded his head acknowledging it while everyone looked confused while some looked mad at what was being said

I frowned and started to talk not waiting for the principle to acknowledge me

"I don't think that's a good idea" I glanced towards vic

Vic looked at me with hate in his eyes

"Why do you say that" he growled as he folded his arms making him look immature

"Well first of all not all children are the same not everyone have the same capability to absorb the materials provided instead of changing the students schedule why not change the way the teachers teach, interact with the students more and I can assure you that alone can show fa-nominal results, with little love and motivation every kid will rise above what they once were, even better than what we except from them" I finished smiling

Vic glared at me but I ignored it

The principle looked at me blankly and said

"Mr. Edward how can you teach children manners if you yourself don't have one" he glared at me

I looked wide eyed at him thinking he had lost his mind but did not say anything further

"So do anyone have anything else to say" the whole room was quite

The principle nodded

"Alright we will go with Mr. Vic's idea, dismissed" he screamed and went about doing his thing

My mouth hung open as I could not believe my ears

Edd took hold of my hand dragging me towards the exit, I wanted to rebel but his large hands covered my mouth not letting me speak, this bought fury within me but edd was stronger so I had to comply, as we were exiting the office

"Ah, Mr. Vic can you stay back" the principle smiled as he said, the door closed behind us

"You can't be serious" I growled the moment edd let me go, he patted my back letting my anger subside, we were making our way towards the staff room

Edd laughed making me scowl

"AH I should have warned you" he said between laughs

I looked at him confused

"That old geezer won't listen to anyone if they are not Vic" he said

But I still did not get it, he looked at me as he sighed

"They are fucking edd and whenever there are these so called meetings he won't listen to anyone instead he will humiliate the person in front of others so next time just sit back and watch"

I blushed as eddy used such words but nodded regardless

I sighed "The children won't like this"

He nodded

"I know but it's our duty as teachers to make it interesting for them"

I giggled and he looked at me

"What" he asked

I shook my head but replied

"You have grown so much you know more mature more caring" I finished

He shook his head but a small smile lit his face

After our little talk we entered the staff room and got things ready for the classes which will be in an hour


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys how r u all and here's another chap

An hour passed by in a blink of an eye and now the students are slowly filling in, now the school more alive than ever, some kids running down the hallways racing each other; even the teachers did not scold them for the felt bad for what was about to befall them

I collected my things and exited the room as I was walking to my class students greeted me and I greeted back

As I was making my way towards my class I heard my name being called

I turned around to see it was the kanker sisters

I sighed, today was not a good day

I smiled as they stood in front of me wearing little to nothing cloths accompanied by plenty of makeup

"How may I help you girls today" I smiled politely

They giggled and wrapped themselves around my arms making me stumble a bit by the force

"Well why don't we help you with something even better" they said while putting their manicured hand on my chest

I knew where this was going to go

The kanker sisters were well known around school to be known as ...dare I not say sluts

They will do it with any guy they think will benefit them in anyway

So I smiled and pulled my hand out of their grip and answered seriously

"I would not do that if I were you, I wonder what your parents will say about this if they came to know" I faked concern

The girls stiffened and quickly went away not even turning back which I was glad for

I sighed, but finally reached my class

Well I was not a homeroom teacher but I like to come before anyone else to tidy up the place

And that's what I did, I pulled out my duster and started to dust every corner of the class picking rubbish which has been ignored by the cleaners and arranging the desks in order

After a while when it was deemed clean I pulled out a small vacuum which I asked from the cleaners and they happily gave it to me

Finally the whole ordeal was done, that's when the bell rang signaling the start of school

'Homeroom'

It was peaceful as I sat on my chair and pulled out a book and started to read, it was about a guy named sasuke and another guy named naruto

It was quite interesting, but before I start to read I pulled out my schedule to see when is my turn to teach, 3rd period I nodded and returned back to reading, getting lost in the world of imagination and action

Time flies by when you are enjoying

The bell rang signaling the start of second period

I smiled as I continued reading this book and again I was lost

The bell rang the second time, I placed my book back in my bag and adjusted myself

Getting ready to teach


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sup guys how r u all how's life here's another chapter

I stood up arranging my books neatly on my table the students started to pile in slowly, with every set they took I could hear the groans and growls

I gasped as the students looked like zombies rather than humans, I pitied them but I still could not do a thing to help them, I knew this was going to be the result for I have seen far worse scenario

I decided to change my mind as I did not wanted to burden them more than they can bear but then there will be the problem of not being able to complete the portion in time

A sigh escaped my lips, this was such a hard decision to make

I waited for every student to collect themselves when they did I started

"Good morning class" I started cheerfully all I heard were grumbles and weak no's

"Please pull out our text books and open page number 69 (😜)"

I picked up my marker writing on the white board explaining physics

Physics is the love of my life, it's one of the most calming subject in the world at least for me that is

'Well there is no subject that is not calming for me'

I started to teach but I tried to take it a bit slow this time as I pitied them and did not want them to be burdened even more

After a while I finished placing my marker on the table and look at my clock to see I still had 15 more minutes to spare

They waited for me to continue but I wasn't going to

Looking at them and smiled

"So do you guys want to do something else other than study" the class was dead silent not a single person said a thing, this made me a little nervous but it all came crashing down as there were a lot of whistles and wohoos being shouted as books being thrown, I giggled

'Kids'

"You know what, I feel like playing a game with you all what do you say" I suggested as I stood in front of the class

Screams of yes filled the air

I nodded

"Well then what are you waiting for get going to the gym" I motioned towards the door, encouraging them

They all started to run and I followed

When we reached the gym everyone looked at me with big eyes waiting for what I got for them

"So what do you all say, basketball" I suggested

They quickly ran to change while I went to get the ball

I was never really so big on sports since my whole life was to impress or surpass my parents that I never got time to do these things and look at me now suggesting to play

Shaking my head I smiled, quickly grabbing the best ball I could find we started the game

I was never a person of sports, never had I experienced this rush, this adrenaline coursing through me I have never been this interested in a game before

After lot of shouting, dogging and running and doing many other things the game finished with a tie

After a quick change we returned to the class

Everyone were happy as they sat and kept talking about the game but for some reason the bell never rang as it took 40 minutes to finish the game

I smiled and was about to start talking but a loud ring interrupted me, all the color drained from my face

*dong*

*dong*

*dong*

I looked at my students seeing the confusion in their eyes

But I knew they could tell, I became pale white as a sheet


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

Hi guys how r u all here's another chapter

The moment I heard the bell I started to quickly give orders out

"Lock the doors and cover the windows"

But my students sat at their place confused, I growled at this, this was some serious matter

"Hurry" I shouted but this time louder as I pulled a curtain on one of the windows

And that's when they ran to complete my orders

All the doors were locked and the windows covered

"Now everyone get under your desk and try to hide and don't say a word, whatever happens don't move got it" I sat with authority in my voice

They nodded and quickly did as they were told

I made a round to check everything was lock properly and everyone were at least hiding, I pulled the curtain slightly looking out, the place was deserted without any life form present but that did not fool me, pulling the curtain in place I continued

I nodded satisfied with the results and proceeded to hide under my own desk

And that's when we heard the speaker go off

"Ru...ru...no...th...k...(sob)...aaaahhhhhh..." the speech was distorted with static of some sort, not wanting to scared y self-more I tried to block it out, that's when the speakers were turned off

I shivered as goosebumps covered my whole body, my mind drifted towards the speakers 'what was that and who was that' crossed my mind plenty of times, my mind slowly reverted to thinking the worst case scenario but I had to be strong if not for myself at least for my students

We waited for a while and again the speaker went off

"(Sob)...(sob)...(sob)...NOOOOOOOOO"

I shivered as I heard that scream I wanted to cover up and hide but I knew better than to do that, looking up I prayed who ever that was should be safe but even I knew that was currently impossible

A bit more time passed, I didn't know how much time had passed as I did not have my watch on me

But I was frozen in place as I heard footsteps, not one nor two but many, the footfall were almost in sync

This got me confused I was debating whether to check or not, just a peek would not hurt but I decided against it and sat where I was, my body ached from the awkward position I sat in, but fear over rode the ache

The footsteps were getting closer to the classroom but were still far away my heart was in my throat as the fear of being caught overtook my mind

They neared the classroom making me hold my shirt in a tight grip, begging, praying they would just walk away but my prayers were not answered as the footsteps stopped right in front of the class door, I could see the silhouette of the people standing outside from under the door

My heart dropped as I still kept on begging

It was quite for a while now and I was thinking weather it was my imagining or a reality, my eyes found the bottom of the door again, they were there standing outside, coming back up I moved back a bit wanting to get away, while in the process the door's handle started to giggle

All movements froze, every person in the room held their breath, waiting. The very next moment the giggle stopped. I exhaled a sigh I did not know I was holding but all fell in vein as the door was being banged, someone was trying to push open the door

I held my shirt tighter, my knuckles white from the pressure applied, my mind numb, what I feared became reality

After many failed attempts the door burst open

The door flew past my desk and my eyes widened as my eyes trailed on the marks embedded on the door

My mind was bought to the present as I heard footsteps entering the class

"OK, come on out now" a voice filled with boredom said

No one moved as I knew everyone were scared shitless, silence was the only sound heard, I placed my hand over my mouth encouraging myself to remain strong, but all of that was broken when a scream tore through the quite

It was one of my student my heart beating faster my mind filled with heat 'what should I do' filled my mind before I could react my body did it for me, quickly sliding out of my hiding place my eyes widened as I saw the scene in front of me

There were so many people present in the room not 10 nor 20 but more than 100 men were standing around all of them wearing black suits some were inside the class while others looked through the windows placed by the door, but among them only one held my student from her hair as tears flew down her cheek, she struggled to break free but it was of no use

Without even looking I knew every single one of my student came out of hiding

And the guy who held my student smirked licking her cheek which were stained with tears

"Let her go" I screamed scared for my life and hers as well. I could take whatever they do to me but she was just a child

He looked at me smirk ever present but continued anyways, his tongue licked ever last drop of tear her right eye produced

I felt angry and weak at the same time as I knew I was helpless and could not be able to do anything

"Well well well what do we have here" he chuckled as he pushed my student towards me, I quickly held onto her and moved her behind me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter – 6

Hi guys how r u all how's life here's another chapter

I was angry and furious but I was weak and skinny I was never the type of person who willingly indulged in sports activities, confronting a person was a huge deal for me, but my body said otherwise as it shook like a leaf on a windy day

I clenched my hand and glared wanting to look strong as they held one of my student from her hair

"Let her go" I growled taking a shaking step forward but the next never came as the numbness froze me in place

The man who held my student looked at me then turned to face my student whom he held, he looked her up and down as if he was looking for something then back at me

He smirked and threw her towards us, we barely caught her

The moment she was safe within my arms I pushed her behind me where my other students pushed her back even further. My mind did not even register when my students stood behind me taking me as their protector but I did not plan to fail them

"Well I never wanted that one anyway" the man smirked as he looked at his manicured nails. he casually walked forward as if he was taking a stroll in a park which was unnerving as he took another step all the lights were switched on which illuminating the entire room

The light was quite bright as I had to cover my face waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden abuse, blinking few more times along with a few head shakes, my eyes were accustomed to the light

When they did I looked up to see our guests, more than half of the class was packed and there were many more outside waiting, their faces held grins and smile that of a maniac

My eyes found the guy who had held my student to see a slim man who was packed with muscles about 5'9; his muscles were not that of a bulky weightlifter but that of a model, brown hair and brown eyes adored his feature, dressed in a tight black pant which looked like it could suffocate a person along with many chains protruding from his pocket I could spot few weapons along with a semi tight shirt exposing his back completely

He stepped forward with a grin and mockingly bowed

"Oh how rude of me for I have not introduced myself" his world flowed like butter enchanting anyone who heard it but that spell was broken when our guests snickered while some snorted at the remark

He lips turned upwards into a mock smile as he straightened himself, walking a small distance he stopped in front of my desk on which things were neatly placed, not one thing misplaced even with all the ruckus, hi fingers traced the end of the table as his eyes never left mine, leaning slightly on the desk he licked his lips making his shirt fall forward show casing his chest which looked milky and smooth not a single hair on his body, but there seem to be two thin lines extending from each of this collarbone, travelling the length of his chest reaching its destination; nipples, pink almost like a boy's instead of a man's

"My name beloved gentlemen is eddy pleasure to make your acquaintance" his right hand placed on the desk which was supporting his chin ever present grin still in place as his eyes traveled towards my students

I glared at him as he was eyeing one of my male student who tried to hide himself with a clear dent showcasing his junk I tried to push him away, further away from their eyes but I knew that it is impossible as the wall is blocking us

Eddy's eyed them; up and down, then he turned towards me and I could see his eyes looking at every part of me as if studying

He opened his mouth to say something but a loud clank stopped him, he grumbled and laid across the table, his body easily fit the length making his fold his leg a bit but he did not seem to mind as he was playing with one of my sheets which were scattered upon his descend

Now I was frightened as I could hear that clanking getting closer and closer, almost sounding like metal scraping

I wanted to run away from all never to return but I knew that is impossible

All the people in black just stood there not moving and I think some were not breathing making me think they were dolls

Whatever this is that's making them behave this way it's got to be scarier

The clanking was even louder than before, I turned my gaze towards the door to see many people where moving out of the way to make way for whatever it is that is to come

I could see the people in the class also moved away from the door and stood silently at the side

I did not have the time to dwell on this matter as I saw a hand being placed on the door making my heart go crazy as fear took over my system, my heart beating even louder

The only think going in my head was to run away from all this


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter – 7

Hi guys how r u all how's life good

My breath stopped as I saw a hand being placed on the door, the hand clenched the door with force making the veins pop, the door was slightly dented when the force was applied making the men who were standing there shiver in fright

My soul left my body as the person revealed himself

Every one of our guests shivered and lowered their gaze except eddy who was playing with the sheets present making them into planes or just simply crumbling them, tossing them at his underlings

Eddy's eyes found the door and grinned he hopped down from the desk with an 'ooof', skipping the short distance he stood in front of the said person, eddy semi-hugged him, as the man just stared at him blankly

"Hey big guy what took you so long" eddy said almost childlike making him appear harmless, the man grunted as eddy pressed himself onto his arm but eddy shrugged it like it was not a big deal

Not paying eddy any attention the man looked towards us, all of us shivered at the intense stare we were getting, we felt uncomfortable but held it in too scared for our life to make a move

The said man walked towards us making us gasp in surprise some of my students tried to push away but it was of no use, we were completely blocked from either side, but instead of completing the remaining distance he sat on my chair, pushing the chair back a bit he propped his legs on the desk leaning back slightly pulling out his phone when it rang making us flinch at the ringtone which was of a person screaming bloody murders along with the said person screaming, we hurdled together not wanting to hear such sound, he busied himself on the phone

Eddy followed suit, when he saw the said person busy he smirked

He laid his torso on the teachers table exposing his chest in the process, I could hear some pants from my students this confused me, wanting to look back but I held myself, we could see the minions looking at him and smirking while licking their lips, eddy did not seem to mind this as he looked around mostly at my students

I pulled them closer trying to block them from his gaze and it seem to have worked but then he directed his gaze towards me again

I froze praying that he would just shift his gaze and not look at me but I could see him staring at me shifting his eyes from top to bottom, this bought anger in me 'what is with these people and staring' wanting to voice my thoughts but held it in

A click resounded, we turned towards the sound it was the said man who was sitting on my chair he seemed to have finished talking

Eddy smirked and giggled at the same time, god knows how that was possible but it happened

"Hey, can I have my pick now" eddy's lips were inches away from the man's cheek as he picked at the table wanting to get his attention

The man spared him a side glance not saying a thing

Eddy returned to his previous position and sighed

"Fine after you" he grumble as he hit the side of the table making it move a bit

Eddy completely laid on the desk and just whistled and playing with his hair which flowed down his side

The man got up and made his way towards us on instinct I bought my students closer not wanting that man to even look at the kids

He now stood in front of us not doing a thing except staring

I wanted to stare back but the intensity of the stare frightened me so I decided for the next best, I stared at his shirt, it was of a pretty color red

His shirt was neatly ironed without a speck of fold here or there, it shaped his body well defining his muscles perfectly, he was not on the bulky side and they were neither on the flimsy side instead his muscles screamed raw power

I shook my head clearing such thoughts from my head, I needed to focus on the situation at hand

I could feel his eyes roaming on all of us it felt weird having someone look at you like really look at you, my insecurities were rising

His perfectly sculpted lips parted open words right around the corner but before that could happen we all heard a crash

I looked up to see what the commotion was about

But that was definitely not what I expected


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter – 8

Hi guys how r u all how's life

On the floor lay one of the underling unconscious, on top of the man was Ed; fist clenched, shirt stained red, jeans tore near his knee making him have an appeal of a warrior who had fought thousand battles

His breath labored as if he had been running a mile or two non-stop which was absurd

"Ed" I exclaimed in joy, a smile lit my face as I saw him healthy and breathing; bruised but alive. Sighs were heard from my students as they saw one of their favorite teacher

Eddy and his boss looked at us but it did not faze me as I was too relieved

Ed looked up as he heard his name being called and smiled taking a step towards me, but that did not happen as the guests held him and forced him on his knees; one lackey on each arm another lackey pushing his shoulder down making ed grown in pain from the pressure

He tried to struggle and fight back but it did not seem to do a thing, instead they increased their pressure

"Let go of me" he growled as he looked at the boss who had his back faced towards me

I was worried for him, I wanted to help push this men away from him but my first priority were my students

"Well, well, well, who do we have here" eddy said as he walked towards Ed while swinging his hips lightly; side by side

Somehow that suited him the best as if the walk was made for him and many of our guests agree as they started to drool at the site

Eddy held Ed's face turning it sideways inspecting; but for what, Ed growled as he did not like being touched

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME" his voice echoed with so much venom I felt the hate and got scared

Eddy started to laugh like a madman as he clenched his stomach

"Aww, how cute trying to act tough" eddy mocked as he forcefully placed a kiss on Ed's right cheek

"I like it" he kissed Ed again but lightly this time

Ed was disgusted it clearly showed on his face

Eddy then turned towards his boss; smiling widely, saying

"Kevin I want him" a puppy dog face took over his features

Their boss who is now known as Kevin seem bored of this little ruckus but nodded anyways and turned

I flinched as he eye's connected with mine; those pearly black eyes just staring

I did not know when and how but somehow the beanie placed on my head was ripped off, which laid innocently in Kevin's hand, my hair fell lightly framing the side of my head which formed a beautiful wave of black hair

"DON'T TOUCH HIM" Ed screamed struggling to be free from his confinement

But Kevin was not fazed by this he just threw my beanie off to the side, one of his subordinate caught it and placed it in his pocket

By the time I was distracted with what that man was doing taking my beanie, I could not even see Kevin's hand, He was fast his moves smooth as wind I did not know what was happening but my hair was pulled from behind, he pulled me towards him

My face twisted in pain as his pull was strong, tears flowed down my cheek as my hair hurts

"Let him go you bastard" Ed struggled as he saw tears stain my cheek

This got eddy pissed, he turned towards Ed forcefully kissing him on the lips

Stopping Ed's outburst

I looked at Kevin as he smirked, he turned towards his men; announcing

"Take your pick" were the only words supplied

The moment those words left his mouth my eyes widened as the underlings were gaining on us

I held the man's arm which was pulling my hair; begging

"No, please don't, please they are just kids, please don't do anything to them" I pleaded as I could hear my students cry as they were forcefully taken

When I saw the man; Kevin, was not listening to what I have to say, I started to hit him chest, wanting to hurt him somehow, to make him stop but I knew I was not strong enough, my punches felt like baby's not hurting just tickling

I glanced towards Ed to see him struggling; hitting those that held him but it was a failure as there were too many of them

When each man had a person in their hands; Kevin spoke again

"Round em up"

The moment words left his mouth; the underling's drew their guns; taking aim

All color left my face as I saw them pointing their guns at my students; at those who weren't picked, my heart dropped


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter – 9

Hi guys how r u all how's life

Everyone gasped as the guns were pointed

I paled as I struggled to get out of Kevin's grip but it was of no use

Tears flowed down my face as I imagined; one by one students falling losing life

But that was not what happened sure the guns were pointed towards them but bullets did not rain

"Come on rats, we don't have all day, get moving" shouted eddy

Kevin's grip on my hair lessened; letting it go, I fell onto the floor as all my strength left me, he walked away from me taking a seat on my table, pulling out a lollipop he ignored me completely, while I sat on the floor hurt as my hand took all of my body weight

More tears flowed as the pain intensified when I'm touching them, even moving hurts

I looked through my lashes to see Kevin looking at the group of students that were being forced out of the classrooms

I tried getting up but winced as my knee ached as well, I hated this feeling of not being able to do a thing, trying again I failed

Eddy told his men to place Ed next to me, instead of placing him they threw him next to me

I quickly looked him over for injuries while at the same time not using my injured hand, due to the fall he scraped his shoulder along with his hip, I sighed relieved it was nothing serious

"Are you all right ed" I asked slowly not wanting to be heard by others

He nodded trying to sitting up but winced as he held his shoulder as well as crouched down a bit

I knew right now I was useless as I was injured as well, plus all my medical supplies were placed in the desk's drawer

"I'm ok D, don't worry" he smiled lightly reassuring me

This should have made me happy that my friend was well enough of talk but it did not have that effect instead it worsened when I knew all of our lives are in danger

I glanced towards my students to see the last ones leaving, fear clear on their faces

I snapped out of my thoughts as my hair were being pulled again, I cried in pain as Kevin mercilessly pulled me making me follow him

"Let him go" screamed Ed

I tried to hit him or scratch his arm but nothing seems to be working it looked like the man was made out of steel

During my struggle I noticed Ed was getting beat up very brutally, they were forcefully dragged by this shirt hurting him more in the process

When I saw that my eyes widened; such horrors

"Let him go, he's hurt" I cried as Kevin pulled harder wanting me to follow

Eddy laughed but kept walking beside Kevin while swinging his hips and their men dragging Ed who by now was unconscious, his torso was pulled which his lower half was left to drag

"Ed" I screamed, the pain intensified when I tried to used my injured arm

I continued my struggled wanting to help ed when finally a hand connected my cheek the impact forcing me into the ground again injuring my injured hand even further

I screamed as the pain was unbearable, lifting my hand I saw blood slip through the cut presented

But that did not seem to faze them, Kevin again grabbed me by my hair; this time harder and pulled, this time I did not struggle as I was swinging in and out of consciousness

Every time I blacked out Kevin would pull my hair harder forcing me to walk

That's how we walked all the way toward the school auditorium where everyone were gathered

My eyes were heavy I wanted to stay awake but that was proving to be difficult

Kevin threw me across the floor; sliding, my back made contact with the wall, finally knocking me out


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter – 10

Hi guys how r u all, how's life

Everything was a mess

My head hurts, my body hurts, there was nothing on me that was not hurting

I groaned as the pain intensified on my wrist as well as on my knee

I groaned again trying to dull the pain but it was not helping

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking couple of time to try to adjust my sight but everything was still a blur

I tried to sit up but I was hurting a lot so I gave up on that

Finally I regained my sight and looked around confused

When I regained my senses I gasped looking around the auditorium

All the students were huddled together at the center of the auditorium and the teachers near them looking beat up

As I was about to get up a hand pushed me down

I looked up to see ed and some of my students sitting around me

Ed had a small smile as he helped me up. The first thing I noticed was a jacket placed on me like a blanket, keeping me warm in this cold auditorium

"Are all of you ok?" I questioned, as I checked to see if anyone of them were hurt

"We are ok sensei, but you are hurt" Johnny; a small boy of 5'5 with black hair falling sideways blocking one of his eyes making him constantly move it out of the way, said as he hugged his best friend plank; a piece of wood which he made when he had no friends

I looked down to see I was in a much worse condition, but I brushed it

"What happened" I asked looking at ed who was rubbing his hands together to gather heat

He shook his head and answered

"Don't know, just got up myself"

I nodded then turned to my students

They all looked down scared but Jonny replied to my question

"Well... we were all dragged here by those people... they made us sit there (points at the center of the auditorium) then they bought you, sensei... after you fainted they all just walked out, since then we all have been here" he finished

I growled as the pain shot through my body as I tried to move

"You ok" ed asked concerned

I nodded but did not answer, pressing my lips together to stop the pain

Looking around I noticed it was dark out, 'a whole day has passed, parents must be worried, I hope help comes soon', there were many faces I recognized some of my ex-students, some teachers

"Was someone taken" I asked a I noticed two people were not here

My students shook their head in no

"That's weird" I mumbled

"What's weird D" Ed asked as he noticed my mumbling

He does not shy away when using my nickname in from of our students

"Well, when I was looking around everyone's here except..." I paused looking one more time just to be sure, nodding my head in confirmation

"Who is it" Ed asked as he also started to look at people

"The principle and " I voiced

Ed looked confused but turned his head to look at everyone present carefully, my students also did the same

"You are right they are not here" he confirmed

"Ed can you help me up a bit" I asked politely as I struggled

He nodded helping me up

I just walked around slowly first checking the main door to see if it was open, but it was locked I continued walking towards one of the largest Windows in the auditorium to see it was locked and bolted as well I sighed as this was putting a strain on my body once I check everything I started to go back but stopped

I turned towards the stage to see the curtains drawn, behind the stage were restroom for teachers, wanting to check it out

I slowly walked towards the stage and climbed the stairs which were on its side

From here I could see everyone, many just sat, staring in space few sleeping and few swinging on and out of consciousness. Glancing one last time I continued walking towards the split between the curtains

The moment I pushed them, it place was dark. I found this strange, shrugging thinking they forgot to switch the lights on

I let go off the curtain and walked in dark where I knew the light switch was

I stumbled a bit since it was dark but did not pay it any mind

I placed my fingers on the wall letting it guide me and started to search gliding my fingers up down and sideways to see where the switch was

As I was gliding my fingers right side I felt a switch and push it

The moment the light switched on, all the color was drained from my face


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter – 11

Hi guys how r u all, how's life

I froze where I stood as I looked at the scene before me

My mind numb as all senses left me

I was shaking inside out

Fear taking a hold of me

I was scared as tears slowly slid down my cheeks, stinging my eye

I was scared for my life, as well as for other, as I saw what was before me

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut together hoping this was all a dream and none of this was real but I knew it was real, the feeling of pain and fear were all too real for it to be fake

Once again my eyes slipped opened to see the scene again

"D, what's wrong" I heard ed's voice as he approached the stage

Quickly wiping the tears off, I cleared my throat

"Yah, I'm coming" I answered not wanting ed or anyone else to see this

I looked around the stage hoping to find something and I did it was an old curtain which was replaced and placed at one corner of the stage for later disposable

I quickly moved my aching body and made my way towards the curtain, picking it up, it was heavy but I did not have time to complain, the pain intensified as the curtain put the strain on me

With all my might I pulled it towards the scene, throwing the curtain on top of the horror, hiding what was under it

When I made sure everything was covered I turned the lights off and hurriedly made my way towards the draped curtains which blocked the auditorium from the stage, standing before the curtain I could see ed walking the steps of the stage, taking quick breath to calm down I exited

The moment I was out ed on the stage, he walked towards me as I made my way towards him

"Gee, you almost worried me there" Ed said in a light scolding manner, lighting the mood

I smiled lightly as I approached him

"Look who's talking" I joked as I lightly pushed him down the stairs

"Did you find a way out" he asked as we approached the last step

"Ah, no there was nothing there" I replied, but I knew that scene will haunt me for life

We made our way towards our students who by now got comfortable, some were even taking a nap

I smiled a sad smile thinking how they stayed strong even in such a situation

Ed and I took our place beside them

I sighed as the cool wall came in contact with my back, cooling me down

By now I was very tired as I looked around lazily

I know I should at least tell ed about what I saw but I did not want him to have night terrors

I sighed again as I looked out the window which was placed on the ceiling to let the light in

Watching the moon shine so brightly it soothed me, encouraging me to forget, to let go, to sleep with its warm glow

Everyone were so quite no one dared to move thinking those people would come again

I shuddered as I remembered the way that man...Kevin handled me

Never In my entire life was I treated in such a way

I kept thinking about this Kevin person, what could have happened to make him such a person, someone who would not hesitate to hurt others

A cry resounded braking me out of my thoughts

I looked towards the source of the cry to see a student clenching her shirt crying

One of the female teacher who was beside her tried her best to calm her down

I noticed the other students had a face where they were about to cry as well but held it

I could feel myself cry but held it in

I have to be strong for my students

And that when my mind drifted towards the scene behind the curtains

I held my mouth not wanting to puke as I stooped those thoughts from corrupting my brain

Ed looked at me worriedly

I smiled, he was never the kind of person to show he cared around others but in reality he did, he wanted to keep a brave face showing everyone he was not scared, in a way comforting those who looked his way seeking encouragement


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter – 12

Hello

It's been hours since we have been locked up in this auditorium

Everyone were getting exhausted trying to stay awake for fear of what will happen if they fell asleep

My body was aching all over while my stomach was growling with hunger along with my bladder which was killing me

I got up slowly as not to irritate my body anymore

Ed looked at me, confused,

"What's wrong" he asked as he was about to fall asleep but held himself back

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I said as I started to walk towards that direction, there was a washroom for students next to the locker room

"Do you want me to come with you" he asked as he stifled a yawn

I blushed but shook my head in a no

"Hey I'm not a kid, I can go by myself" I pouted, but continued walking brushing the comment aside

He just laughed but did not say anything further

When I spotted the door which led to the bathroom I quickened my pace, I took a right then a left and finally stood in front of a urinal, unzipping my pant and getting down to business

I sighed as I have been holding it in for a while now

I shivered as cool breeze touch my nape and my private part

I turned to see where it was coming from to see a small window located quite up open

I quickly finished what I had to do and washed my hands with soap which I insisted the principle to install in all of the washrooms

As I was wiping my hands I felt someone touch my waist making me jump in shock

Turning around to see no one was there, my heart was beating like crazy

I held the place where I felt the touch, feeling the heat of my body instead

Looking around the space once more making sure no one was around, I made my way out

I walked faster this time as I did not want anything to do with that, whatever that was

As I exited some students looked my way but continued to do their own thing

I sighed, relived, taking my place beside ed who by now was sleeping soundly

'He can sleep in all kind of situation' I chuckled lightly

One by one everyone started to fall asleep, exhausted from fear of being taken

And I could not argue as I was feeling sleep take over me as well, but I tried to stay awake thinking about what I felt in the washroom

'Must be my imagination' shrugging the thought but my mind took it to another

As I kept on thinking my eyes slowly slid to a close, making me fall asleep

*BANG* A loud voice resounded making everyone to jump from startle

We all looked around to see what the sound was but our sleepy mind could not pick on anything

Slowly our senses came back to us and we all stood up afraid for what is to come

I looked towards the ceiling, looking out the window to see it was still dark out and the moon shining brightly as ever

Again a bang was heard, everyone moved away from the doors as that was the place making the sound

We heard two more bang's then silence

No one moved as fear held us in place, our mind racing with nightmares

After what felt like hours we heard a jiggle almost sounding like a locks, another sound echoed this time it was of a lock being thrown

We waited to see what would happen

But so far the only thing we could hear was the sound of locks being turned and thrown on the floor

The doors slammed opened revealing who was behind it

We all gasped and I could even hear some students whimper as tears flowed down our cheeks against our will

This broke my heart but I was not strong enough to do anything

Behind the door stood Kevin, eddy and their lackey

The moment Kevin walks forward and eddy stepped in, the lackey's covered the other half of the auditorium as there were that many

And we covered the latter half


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter – 13

Hi 😇 sorry for the delay

The whole place was silent, not a single person dared to make a sound. Pearls of sweat slid down my face travelling down my chin as they silently fell on to the tiled floor, even the drop was not enough to break the heavy silence. I waited for something to happen as the silence was suffocating, by now I even held my breath unconsciously not wanting to be the first one to break the silence

The same could be be said for ed

He calmly walked towards where those people stood; opposite to us. His movements screamed dominance

My heart dropped as I tried to stop him but he was stronger and bigger than me, he easily slipped past my hold; as if a child had held him and not a grown man

I prayed; as my eyes traveling between ed and the mafia as the distance decreased, my mind screamed in my head for ed should not be reckless and think for once but I knew that was not going happen, it was after all ed

He stepped forward, keeping his stance; that of a fighter, legs split apart and talked

The words which left his mouth had every bad guy in the room laughing

From the group of men to the right, one man talked as he tried to suppress his laughter

"Hey, say it again" and continued to laugh not taking him seriously

"I said get your sorry asses out of here and never come back" ed repeated, not getting the joke. I wanted to face palm myself but held it

Ed can be unreasonable sometimes but that's what make him, him, unique

The hall echoed with laughter as the bad guys had their fun but it all stopped as we all heard a band making me flinch in surprise

The bad guys moved back a bit enjoying the view as they tried to hold in their laughter, but failing at it

Their leader, Kevin, stood calmly, no expression what so ever present on his face as he stood a distance away from ed

I again held my breath as I feared ed's life. Not that I doubted ed, but against so many anyone can doubt one's strength

There was something about that man; Kevin which gave me the chills, something about him screams leather and I did not what to even find out

But ed had other idea

As they both stared at each other eddy walked towards ed passing Kevin, eddy ran his fingers lightly on Kevin's arm and leaned a bit to whisper something in his ear, even with the auditorium being quite we could not hear the words being exchanged between them, whatever it was that glint in eddy's eyes was not good

Kevin smirked as his onyx eyes fell on me making me shiver from fear my body wanted - no - tried to move back but the act was met with resistance, turning back to see what the cause was; our side were pressed against each other wanting some comfort, some sense of security from all this madness, believing all this to be a dream, I could even spot many head bowed down not wanting to see what they wanted. My mind begged me to do the same but when my eyes met those of my students, I forced my heart and mind to be strong and faced forward even as the leader kevin's eyes bore at me

Kevin turned towards eddy, nodding his head once and sat as a chair was placed behind him by one of his lackeys

Eddy grinned making him look like a hawk as he turned towards ed and said while pointing his well-manicured nails

"Ok, we will leave if you say so" he started and relief flooded the place, as whispers echoed the place "but" eddy's voice bought attention to him again "only if you win" he finished smirking as he licked his finger, a light moan was heard but no one paid any attention to that

This confused everyone, whispers of what it could mean spread among the students, ed finally spoke up breaking our curious whispers

"Win in what" he asked as he steeled his eyes; glaring at eddy

Eddy smiled playfully but quickly changed his act, acting almost innocent and said "oh obviously in fighting" while twirling a piece of hair between his fingers

Ed face split into a grin for a bit and I knew what was going on in his mind

Ed is a pro at fighting since young he had gotten into many fights and won, he even had a coach who coached him, so it's safe to say he can beat anyone's ass

Ed nodded "let's do it"

Eddy giggled as he clapped his hand together as if admiring someone who they love

"Splendid"

Before eddy could utter a word ed spoke up

"So who will I be fighting?"

He stripped his shirt showing the build underneath, ripped muscles decorated his torso, not too ripped to make him look bad but enough to show strength, a scar ran down his shoulder across his back which was a result from an accident, his body cover in a thin layer of sweat making his muscle stand out more; releasing an aura of menace

The moment the shirt was off eddy's eyes never left ed's body he just kept on staring having no shame what so ever

Ed looked at him confused but spoke again

"Who will I be fighting?"

Eddy snapped out of his staring and smiled making him look like an angel

"Who, oh you will be fighting, drum roll" he screamed as the subordinate mimicked drumming; creating odd sounds "me" he grinned as his hands took place on his hips


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter – 14

Hello 😶

Ed started at eddy, no expression decorating his face

"Ha ha ha" he faked a laugh "That's funny, get me someone stronger" he said as he ignored eddy, flexing his muscles

Eddy pouted as he was disregarded but a grin broke free "why scared to fight someone who looks weak" he joked or more like mocked ed

This got ed he glared at eddy as eddy swayed his hips sideways mocking him even further

I did not like where this was going, ed can be easily provoked and that's not good

I rushed forward running towards him taking a hold of his hand before he spoke

"Ed, I don't think this is a good idea" I whispered as I tried to pull him back but he did not budge, his eyes trailed on eddy as eddy bought his arm down touching his crotch, spreading his legs

Ed looked at me then back at eddy who was smirking knowing he won, he got ed' s attention, ed was angry now, he never liked being mocked

Ed pushed be back as he took his stance, bringing his hands up clenching his fingers into a fist

"Let's fight" he growled, not liking people looking down at him

Eddy grinned

"Yaaaaa" he cheered as he jumped a bit

We all moved back giving ed his space not wanting to get between their fight

I clenched my fist as I prayed ed to win. Our lives depended on him

Ed and eddy circled each other as their gaze not moving from the other, Ed's eyes roamed eddy's body taking in all the placed he could attack to bring this fight to an end even before it started

Creating scene in his head on how the fight would progress, but kept the unknown factor present; he did not know who well this eddy could fight but it's better to be safe than sorry

While eddy just started at his chest taking in all he could of that ripped torso imaging what all he could make him do, which bought a shiver down his spin making a moan almost escape his lips

Ed knew to never be the first to attack, always waiting for the other to attack first

But this waiting was killing him, whenever there were fights the enemy would be quick to attack but that does not seem to be the case with eddy

Ed glanced at eddy's face seeing how concentrated he was

'Maybe he's strong' he thought as he changed his tactics, creating different scenario in his head still sticking to the original idea

Every student along with the teacher's held their breath as they saw their fellow comrade going up against the mafia

Some held hope for ed to win as they saw what he was made out of, while other just hoped in general, fearing their life

Ed was getting frustrated with the wait but did not want to give away what he know

'Just wait' he argued, forced his body to wait circling each other

Eddy did not seem to be fazed by the tension in the air as his mind kept on going down the drain, down ed's pants and he was living every moment of it

Kevin and his men just observed as they knew what eddy was doing, Rolf scoffed at this already bored as he stood behind kevin

Eddy was knows as the notorious one during battles as he forces a person to make rash decisions with the way he behaves

And he's doing that right now, this is after all a game of waiting

First one to attack dies

Kevin's eyes shifted towards the teacher; Ed observing him as he rounded with eddy

'He's holding up good, this will be fun to watch' he mused

The subordinates were getting bored with the wait but they did not say or do anything as they did not want to get punished

Ed finally completed his best design on how to defeat his opponent as he did not know how good of a fighter he was

Everything has been taken into consideration of eddy even if he was stronger than ed, ed has his backup plan and he would surely win. He has to win

He stopped circling eddy as he straightened

Eddy doing the same tilting his head, making him look cute

Ed pulled his arm to his side as he took his position, ready to imply his plan to win and he will at any cost, even if it means losing a limb or two


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter- 15

Hola 😄

The change in position alerted everyone in the room, every pair of eyes were drawn to them

Eddy chuckled as he stood facing ed

Ed bought his left hand in front of him while his right at his side

Eddy just stared as he recognized ed's posture

'Warrior' eddy thought as he licked his lips

Ed knew eddy was playing with him but he cannot take this fight lightly for many lives are at stake

Ed looked at eddy taking in his surroundings and strike

Ed ran towards eddy, quickly bringing his right hand back, when he was close enough his hand shot out but did not make any contact as eddy moved out of the way

D gasped as he saw ed was the first to strike

But relieved as he was not hurt

Ed turned his gaze back at eddy surprised at his reflex

Ed's right hand was like a snake, you would not know what bite you until later but eddy dodged it like it was nothing

Ed glared at eddy taking him more seriously and quickly changed his position

His bought both of this hands in front of him and struck again

When he was close enough he bought his right hand towards his face but changed and directed it towards his stomach

Eddy blocked ed's hand from making contact with his stomach as he grabbed ed's wrist twisting it

D grimaced as ed was being hurt, but he was not strong enough to help

Ed recognized what eddy was doing, he was trying to break his wrist, but he will not let it happen

His right leg shot out hitting eddy's side making him let go of his hand

Eddy slid a few distance away trying to balanced himself on the slippery tile

Ed took this chance and strike again, he knew his hit did not do much damage

His fist were like rain one after other hitting eddy who seem to be like fabric evading every

This ticked ed off as he moved to use his legs as well even while giving his all eddy seems to be having that seducing smile on his face

Ed wanted to so badly rip it out and he was going to do that by winning

Eddy chuckled as he thought how cute the man in front of him is

Eddy's body moved out of the way of his hits as if he was dancing, making his body flow like water; flexible

Eddy was not interested in this fight, his eyes led themselves to the man in front of him tracing his muscles as a fist went past his face looking at his veins popping, this was enough for him to get a hard on but resisted as he wanted to see more

Another fist slid past his stomach, observing the fine detail it displayed along with decorations as scars ran up and down making his hand look fierce

Eddy shuddered as he saw the beauty of what was presented before him, imagining how those hands would hold him down abusing him

His eyes then followed the trail of an arm leading to the wide shoulder, tracing all the veins that popped almost mocking him, challenging him to suck them, again his mind concocted images of being trapped between a cold wall and a wall full of muscles as he was pounded at

His eyes did not linger on those taunting veins for long as he saw the display of ripped muscles along with the abs, craving to touch and he did, his fingers gazed his abs admiring the shaped and hardness of the body before him

Dodging another fist he slide past now standing in front of ed he ran his fingers along ed's chest savoring the feel on his fingers of sweat veiled behind well-toned chest

Ed quickly shot out his left hand intending to hit eddy again but he was like fabric dodging again

But ed was successful in pushing him away

Eddy poured as he did not get to touch them for long but he did not mind as he could touch them as long as he wanted later


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter- 16

Wello

D was worried as ed kept on throwing punches strategically but eddy did not seem to be effected by it at all, he almost seem to be enjoy it

The whole room gasped as eddy evaded ed's punches, eddy moved like water as ed threw a punch he evaded and stood in front of him touching him

But ed was fast as he quickly moved eddy away from him

Ed frowned as eddy did not hit him just touched him

We all knew this fight will take forever to get over with as eddy was just dodging and not attacking

I prayed ed would win and not the other way around as I continued to watch anxiously

Ed took a step back while lowering his hand, he just stood there looking at eddy, thinking, plotting

Eddy smiled as he saw the spark in ed's eyes, he shivered as those eye where directed on him

His body itched, longing for those eyes, those hands, that chest to roughen him up but in bed

Kevin saw eddy and rolled his eyes as he could read him like a book, he knew what eddy was doing and would have enjoyed if they were not short on time

Kevin's eye shifted towards eddy's opponent

'This will take forever at this rate' he sighed

Kevin grunted gaining eddy's attention

Eddy pouted but walked towards kevin not even once look at the other guy; his opponent

"What" eddy growled as Kevin spoiled his fun thoughts

Kevin just looked at him not saying a word

Eddy sighed and shouted while throwing his hand in the air "fine"

He growled as he wanted to have more fun

Eddy turned towards ed locking eyes

It did not even take a second as ed was on the floor with eddy sitting on his stomach

The whole auditorium was filled with gasps not believing their eyes

D look on with shock as eddy sat on ed

He wanted to help but was too scared of the outcome

Ed looked dazed as he did not know what had occurred, he could feel something cold touch his back and something hot on his stomach

After blinking couple of time his eyes adjusted

His eyes widened in shock as reality drawn on him

He was lying on the floor with his assaulter sitting on top of him

He wanted to get right back up but a voice stopped me

One of the lackey announced

"The winner is eddy"

The words bounced off the walls as they reached ever scared person's ear

The lackeys started to laugh as they saw the reality of the situation set in on their faces

Eddy got comfortable on top of ed, chuckling as he saw the disbelief on his face

Since eddy was so nice he bend down a bit placing a kiss on his cheek almost touching his lips

"I would have loved to continue but you know time is money and we can't waste a lot of it"

Quickly getting up he stood next to Kevin and Rolf who was annoyed at the prolonged fight, Kevin stood up kicking his chair away making it bounce off the floor sliding at bit away

"Let's go, we don't have all day" shouted rolf gaining everyone's attention

The lackeys nodded, making their way towards the opposite half of the auditorium, quickly taking hold of their possessions, they started to drag the kids away

This snapped ed out of his trance and quickly tried to pulled his students away from the men but it seem to not be working as all of them came at once

The auditorium filled with screams of fear and cry and shouts of 'no's'

D was struggling to get his students free but it was not working he quickly looked towards ed for some help but his eyes widened as he saw three lackey forcefully pressing ed onto the floor as he struggled to set free one of them held his head down while the second one tied his hands in a zip lock while the third did the same for his legs

I ran towards ed wanting to help them but before I could reach them someone took hold of my waist picking me up

I yelped as it was unexpected

Turning around to see who it was I gasped as my eyes fell onto the person who he held in his other arm like it was nothing, it was one of my student

"Jonny" I screamed as I tried to hit the man wanting to free him but it was of no use, it was like hitting a block of steel

I did not have time to look at him as he flung jonny over his shoulder

"Teacher" he cried as he was hitting the man with his best friend plank

With all the hitting and struggling it does not seem to effect the man at all

While doing all this I failed to notice it became quite, when the silence hit I looked up

We were now on the other side of the auditorium looking at only few students along with teachers who were left

A feeling of dread and fear spread threw me


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter – 17

The few who were not selected where on the other side as they huddled together, fear evident on their faces

A sort of fear spread threw me as I looked on, my mind concocting worst scene after another

Looking intently at the scene before my eyes caught movement on the side

Quickly turning I saw the man who held us, was now held johnny the same way he did to me, he lowered johnny a bit carrying him like a bag

Glancing around I found ed on the floor by eddy's feet looking at the few who were not selected

Kevin just stared as he thought what to do with these...extras

Right when an idea popped in his head his phone rang

He pulled the said device from his back pocket sparing it a glance as he answered

"Hello" his voice was thick not in a bad way but thick in a sexy way as it also held an order 'kneel'

A sport of whisper was heard as the person on the other end spoke, the call lasted for few seconds then ended

When Kevin snapped his fingers one of the many lackey came running towards him with some equipment safely tugged under his arm

Kevin glanced towards said things and nodded

The lackey ran towards the middle where ed and eddy had their battle

Quickly setting it up he moved back, on the floor was a suite case and protruding from it was a button of sorts, the lackey stood next to his boss he waited

When Kevin nodded again the lackey pressed the button and moved further away for few seconds nothing happened but the suite case popped opened and many monitors came out of it hovering in the air

There were so many monitors I wondered how they even fit in such a small case

Before I could think further the screen lit up showing faces all across the monitors

This confused me, but all that was cleared as screams erupted throughout

"Mom, dad" screamed Johnny as tears streamed down his face

I turned to see Johnny struggling in the man hold

My eyes found one of the screams that had a couple who looked to be in their 40's crying I recognized them they were johnny's parents

My eyes even found ed's family crying telling their son to come back home, realization dawned onto me; we get to see our family for the last time

My eyes desperately searched for my parents going from one screen to another trying to find them

As I passed every parent who was crying I was starting to lose hope but I still held onto it

After searching every panel I could not find my parents, tears slid down my cheeks as thoughts of 'maybe they missed my parents' occupied my mind

'Maybe I missed it' I thought trying to reassure myself

Right when I was about to search again a panel caught my eye this panel was placed at the back the screen was blank with my name on it

I was shocked my mind numb

'Did...did they not care' these thoughts circled my head as I just stared at the blank screen

I looked around to see everyone were wailing wanting to go home and I'm here helpless

I heard Johnny crying turning to see his eyes red his nose running and one of his hand reaching out, turning to see his parents doing the same, wanting to reach their son, to bring him back home

It all stopped when a voice broke it all

"Shut up"

Kevin was getting annoyed he did not want to hear all these people crying about useless things

"All right get this over with" grunted Kevin

The moment those words left his mouth all his lackey who were holding one person drew their guns pointing them towards the ones who were not picked

The screams of no filled the space as parents begged not to kill them but all that fell on deaf ears

Shots were fired from every direction as cries and screams echoed

Not a single person was left when they were done

Bodies lay on the floor cold not moving as holes covered every inch of their bodies, blood splattered spraying the once clean floor with red

Tears trekked down as not a single word was said from the students and even parents, too shocked


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter – 18

Before anybody could absorb what happened

The mafia group started to leave

This stirred chaos, every person struggled to be free from the hold of their doom

But it was went to waste as they exited the structure into the warm night

There right in front of the building, cars were parked

Every person walked towards said car throwing the person they held in them, locking the door behind, blocking any escape possible

Johnny was hitting the person who held us with his plank while I tried pushing him; digging my nails into him, wanting to hurt him in letting us go, but it did not seem to affect him one bit

As I saw these horrible people forcing their captive inside the car I paled not wanting the same fate I struggled doing anything and everything I could to stop this man

Before I could think of anything else a limo stopped right in front of us making us halt in our pursue

A man dressed in an old fashion butlers clothing stepped out from his driver's seat jogging the short distance to reach us he pulled open the back door and moved aside

When the doors opened the person who held us push us inside making us fall on the floor of the limo, quickly turning back to see what will the man do next

Behind us that person entered closing the door behind him locking the doors and sat comfortably, we stared at the man as we moved back away from him he did not seem to notice; he was ignoring us, the car started and we were off

Since our escape was blocked I looked around as Johnny held onto into me tightly; scared, when my eyes roamed the interior of the car, this specific limo was quite big, bigger than the ones I have seen, as my eyes traveled across every glass present it fell on a person making edd freeze

Right in front of him was the mafia boss; Kevin staring at him this send shivers of fear down his spine

At his side sat eddy who had a smug look on his face as he licked what looked to be lollipop

I slightly turned my head to see the man that bought us in

He was quite tall maybe around 6, he was well build not too bulky not too skinny just right, he wore tailored to fit suite which show off his muscles but screamed dominance as well, navy blue hair sat at his head followed by black eyes coupled with well-trimmed eyebrows

Over all he screams respect

A groan met my ears, I scanned my surroundings to spot where it was coming from

My eyes followed said sound to see ed on the floor of the limo tied up, my eyes widened as I took in all his bruises from the beating he got to keep him still

"Rolf" a deep voice broke the silence making us freeze where we sat "are the preparations done" asked Kevin to the man who sat near the doors addressed as Rolf

"Yes" he replied offhandedly

His voice was on the rough side but it fit him well

Kevin smirked as he looked at me making me hold Johnny tightly against my chest wanting to protect him

As I was glaring at Kevin I failed to notice a hand approaching us

I yelped as Johnny was pulled away

I looked up to see Rolf taking a hold of Johnny

Before I could say anything Rolf took a hold of my arm forcing me to stand

Wincing as pain shot out but I did not have time to think about that as I was dropped again but this time on someone

Opening my eyes they landed on Kevin as he held me, his hands holding my waist keeping me still

I was so scared I started to shake

"Aww my baby is scared" Kevin mocked as he held my face making me look at him

I did not reply as I knew it would only make the situation worse

My mind kept making all these scenario of what could happen now that I am in his hold and all of them were very scary

Since I sat on Kevin my legs on either side he slowly trailed one of his hand on my right leg

My muscles tighten at the touch I just stared at his shirt keeping my eyes down not wanting any of this but not wanting to make the situation worse

His finger traveled up and down as it pleased making me very uncomfortable

As I was about to move my leg a cry filled my ears lifting my head I looked at Kevin confused

He smirked changing my position now I sat with my back to his chest, my legs spread apart on either side of Kevin as he took hold of my face keeping it straight


End file.
